Pokuta
by Erintii
Summary: Niewiele wiemy o matce Fëanora, poza tym, że poród wielce ją osłabił. Wiemy także, że po śmierci Finwëgo oraz odejściu Noldorów wróciła do świata żywych a w służbie Vairë miała odtąd przedstawiać dzieje rodu Finwëgo. Kiedy dłużej o tym pomyśleć, jest to w gruncie rzeczy kara, patrzeć na wszelkie nieszczęścia jakie spadły na jej wnuków i jej lud za sprawą knowań Morgotha i Przysięgi


A/N: Niewiele wiemy o matce Fëanora, poza tym, że poród wielce ją osłabił. Wiemy także, że po śmierci Finwëgo oraz odejściu Noldorów wróciła do świata żywych a w służbie Vairë miała odtąd przedstawiać dzieje rodu Finwëgo. Kiedy dłużej o tym pomyśleć, jest to w gruncie rzeczy kara, patrzeć na wszelkie nieszczęścia jakie spadły na jej wnuków i jej lud za sprawą knowań Morgotha i Przysięgi. Poniżej miniaturka, w miarę kanoniczna.

Beta: brak

Oczywiście wszystkie rozpoznawalne postacie nie należą do mnie, ja jedynie bawię się wspaniały światem stworzonym przez JRR Tolkiena.

* * *

Nad krainą wiecznej wiosny powoli wschodziło słońce. Tutaj, na zachodnich rubieżach świata nie docierały ni lodowate powiewy wiatru, ni letni skwar ni przenikający kości chłód. Pogoda idealnie dostosowywała się do życzeń mieszkańców: deszcze padały dokładnie wtedy i w takiej ilości jakiej potrzebowały rośliny, zaś plony zbierano kilka razy do roku. Błogosławione Królestwo w pełni zasługiwało na swoją nazwę, lecz nawet tutaj miejscami dostrzegano cienie mniejsze i daleko mniej groźne niż w dalekim Śródziemiu.

Gdzieś daleko od miast, w regionie unikanym przez elfów, swoją siedzibę miał Sędzia, ten co władał Halami Mandosa. Znano go właśnie pod imieniem Mandos, a niewielu znało jego prawdziwe imię, Námo. Elfowie opowiadali trwożne historie o ciemnych lochach jego domostwa, o ponurych, nieskończonych korytarzach i karach, które spadły na tych co przelali bratnią krew. W posępnym domostwie Námo nie przebywało za wielu elfów, nie tych żywych w każdym razie, poza Miriel.

Elfka o długich, srebrnych włosach siedziała w swej komnacie. Należała do dworu Pani Vairë, żony budzącego powszechną obawę Mandosa. Podobnie jak przed wielu, wielu laty wyszywała i tkała, zaś jej działa budziły powszechny podziw. Ubrana w długą, ciemnoszarą suknię ze srebrnymi haftami, Míriel przypominała pozostałe mieszkanki ich domostwa, nosząc się nie skromniej ni bardziej wytwornie od nich. Na rozkaz Pani Vairë tkała dzieje rodu Finwëgo, swego własnej rodziny, raz po raz szlochając.

To wszystko było nie tak. Míriel pamiętała srebrny blask gwiazd nad Cuiviénen, kiedy podobnie jak inni elfowie pokochała z całego serca lśniące klejnoty nieba. Pamiętała otoczonego blaskiem jeźdźca, który opowiadał o cudach krain zachodu. Pamiętała jak przekonywała swe siostry i przyjaciółki by podążać do owych krain, gdzie nikt nie obawiał się Cieni.

Od zawsze kochała robótki. Dłonie same dobierały właściwie igły i nici, wzory same przychodziły do wyobraźni. Długie, zręczne palce same tworzyły wzory, zaś przy pracy odwiedzało ją wielu. Míriel chętnie nauczała inne kobiety sztuki wyszywania, a uczennic nie brakowało. Łzy napływały na samo wspomnienie owych lepszych, szczęśliwszych dni, owego cudownego poranka przed wspaniałym dniem.

Nie liczyła wówczas ni dni, ni lat. Elfowie zostali obdarzeni przez Eru darem nieśmiertelności, toteż czy to rok, czy dziesięć lat czy nawet wiek nie wywierało na nich wrażenia. W dawnych czasach, znanych teraz jako Era Drzew na wspomnienie Drzew Valinoru, czas płynął inaczej, jakby wolniej? Miriel spacerowała po lasach i ogrodach dalekiego Zachodu, zaś piękno przyrody inspirowało jej twórczą naturę. Właśnie wtedy poznała ciemnowłosego Finwëgo, ich przywódcę który poprowadził ich do krain błogosławionego Zachodu i rządził nimi mądrze i sprawiedliwie. Godzinami spacerowali czy to w srebrnym, czy złotym świetle szepcąc słowa miłości.

Elfowie byli wówczas młodym, ciekawym wszystkiego ludem. Budowali swe piękne miasta i mniejsze osady. Pisali pieśni, tworzyli poezje czy dzieła sztuki kowalskiej. Sam Mahtan, największy z kowali ludu Noldorów i uczeń samego Valara Aulëgo, wykuł dla niej ślubną tiarę oraz naszyjnik. Zaprzyjaźnione kobiety wyszyły ślubną szatę tak, że w dniu ślubu wyglądała dostojnie jak na przyszłą królową przystało. Kochała swego męża z całego serca, a on kochał ją, toteż kiedy oczekiwała dziecka nie potrzebowali nic więcej do szczęścia.

I wtedy spadło na nich nieszczęście. Miriel nigdy nie odzyskała sił po porodzie swego syna. Nie tylko odczuwała nieustanne zmęczenie, ale cała wyobraźnia, kreatywność wszystko co nią kierowało, co pokochał Finwë odeszło na zawsze, jakoby nigdy nie istniało. Nie potrafiła stworzyć niczego więcej, ledwie mając siłę by wstawać z łóżka. Nawet teraz, po latach odczuwała ból na samo wspomnienie owych chwil. To była czarna noc, nie, posępny wieczór przed wielką, czarną nocą, która miała nastąpić.

Jej mały synek, ukochany synek Fëanor zniósł fatalnie jej odejście. Odkąd pewnego dnia zapadła w wieczny sen w ogrodach Lorien, nic nawet piękno owych stron nie mogło uleczyć duszy porzuconego dziecka. Matczyne serce Miriel dostrzegało zalążek wielkości syna. Fëanor był geniuszem, być może największym z twórców elfów, lecz geniusz od szaleństwa oddzielała stanowczo za cienka granica.

Míriel załkała nad tworzonym dziełem, zawsze łkała odkąd na rozkaz Pani Vairë przedstawiała dzieje Domu Finwëgo. Niegdyś tworzyła kwiaty, drzewa i elfów tańczących pod gwiazdami. Przedstawiała szczęście swego ludu, a teraz wizje same przychodziły. Na rozkaz Valarów wróciła do życia i jako jedyna elfka należała do domostwa Pani Vairë. W swej naiwności uważała za wielkie wyróżnienie, by należeć do otoczenia Valiery, w każdym razie dopóki nie usłyszała na czym polegają jej obowiązki. Miała tworzyć obrazy historii swej rodziny, historię tragedii którą jej syn ściągnął na swych synów, bliskich krewnych i swój lud. Nie mogła zapomnieć o niczym, zaś widok skrwawionych nabrzeży raz po raz przypominał o tym, co uczynił Fëanor.

\- Będziesz po kres czasów tkać dzieje synów Fëanora i tych Noldorów co poszli na dobrowolne wygnanie – brzmiał zimny głos Pana Námo – moja królowa znajdzie dla ciebie odpowiedni warsztat do pracy i mieszkalne komnaty.

Słuchała z przerażeniem chłodnego głosu Sędziego. Pan Námo nie był ni zły, ni okrutny lecz rola Sędziego wymagała od niego dystansu. Nie okazywał współczucia ni Míriel ni nikomu innemu, a teraz przedstawiał wyrok. Valarowie postanowili ukarać ją i wszystkich z jej rodziny za bunt. Nie potrzebowali ni biczów ni noży by zadawać ból, co pojęła nieomal od razu. Pani Vairë, zamyślona Valiera o długich, sięgających do ziemi włosach poprowadziła ją do mieszkalnych komnat i pokazała warsztat. Nakazała elfce nosić eleganckie szaty i zdobić uszy diamentami, raz po raz uśmiechając smutno. Nie podnosiła głosu, lecz jedynie nakazywała by wykonywała swoją pracę.

\- Twe gobeliny stanowić będą naukę dla Noldorów – mówiła Vairë – nakazała przygotować dla ciebie miejsce pracy.

\- Skąd będę wiedziała co mam przedstawiać Pani? – spytała elfka.

\- Wizje same przyjdą – zapewniała Vairë – będziesz wiedziała.

I świadomość Míriel zalały straszne obrazy. Dostrzegała swego syna składającego straszną Przysięgę, że będą ścigać Melkora i jego sługi po kres świata aż odzyskają Silmarile. Widziała płonące statki i przelaną krew pobratymców. Widziała jak dzieci drugi z synów jej męża, spokojny i szlachetny Fingolfin prowadzi swój lud przez lodową pustynię. Słyszała płacz dzieci i ból tych, którzy widzieli jak ich bliscy giną na zdradzieckim szlaku. Lodowaty wiatr nieomal fizycznie smagał jej zmysły, a śnieg nieomal trzeszczał pod stopami. Przedstawiała owe wizja podobnie jak wiele innych, a serce ściskał ból.

Nie śmiała protestować. Nic nie zmieni wyroku Valarów, zaś protesty tylko zwiększą ich gniew. Jej ukochany synek widzi wszystko, co spotyka jego synów. Czuł ból swego pierworodnego torturowanego w Angbandzie, czuł strach i zwątpienie pozostałych. Míriel nieomal zemdlała słysząc ów wyrok. Próbowała błagać o łaskę, lecz Pan tych Hal pozostał niewzruszony i jedynie nakazał wracać do swych obowiązków.

Odkąd Míriel postrzegała pod powiekami jak nierówną walkę toczył jej lud z upadłym Valarem, zaś jej uszy za często słyszały krzyki syna. Fëanor błagał o litość i uwolnienie od mąk, lecz miał towarzyszyć synom tak długo, jak Przysięga nie zostanie dopełniona lub wszyscy nie zginął. Míriel próbowała mu szeptać słowa pociechy, lecz Fëanor zamknięty w swym prywatnym piekle nie słyszał nikogo ni niczego. Taką karę umyślili dla niego Valarowie, zaś Míriel mogła tylko bezradnie słuchać pełnych bólu krzyków syna – jej karę. Elfowie żyli wiecznie, toteż ich pokuta trwała wiecznie. Jej pokuta potrwa wiecznie. I dlatego czasem zazdrościła ludziom Daru Eru, możliwości odejścia daleko od bólu i zwątpienia. Otarła łzę i wróciła do swych zajęć, wiedząc, że nie Pani Vairë nie toleruje przerw w pracy.

* * *

Założenie, że Fëanor musiał odtąd widzieć wszystkie nieszczęścia, jakie spadły na jego synów to mój pomysł i coś, co widziałam w innych fickach. Rzecz jasna co naprawdę się z nim działo stanowi coś, co pozostawiono wyobraźni Czytelników. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę głęboką wiarę samego JRR Tolkiena, zapewne spotkała go kara za przelanie niewinnej krwi zaś konieczność oglądania nieszczęść do jakich doprowadził to coś w rodzaju piekła bez siarki i ognia, za to pełnego bólu. Rzecz jasna możemy dyskutować czy Fëanor w ogóle miał pojęcie do czego doprowadzi Przysięga, ale na pewno skutki były opłakane. Fëanor był geniuszem co przyznaję nie przepadając jakoś specjalnie za tą postacią, lecz geniusz czasem dzieli od szaleństwa cienka linia.


End file.
